The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A new standardization proposal is under progress for High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) which is more excellent and outstanding than existing H.264/Advanced Video Coding (AVC) by a joint team of Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) and Video Coding Experts Group (VCEG) in the name of Joint Collaborative Team on Video Coding (JCT-VC).
The HEVC standard uses a Coding Tree Block (CTB) as a video encoding unit, and the CTB is defined by various square shapes each of which is mainly called a Coding Unit (CU).